The one
by PINK Thea
Summary: Rose and Lissa always go to bars and clubs. But what happens when rose sees someone who makes her feel special?
1. Chapter 1

Lissa and I head over to the bar. We walk in and I make eye contact with the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I grin and walk over to him.

"Hey Comrade." I say. "One shot of vodka please." I say to the bartender.

"Hi."His voice is laced with an accent, but I can't place it. I can't take my eyes off him. I wonder what it would be like to get him in bed with me. He looks as though he'd be good.

"You know you're hot." He smiles.

"So I've heard." That crashes my dreams. He must get tons of girls in bed with him every day. It wouldn't really surprise me considering the fact that he has the body of a god.

"You got a girlfriend?" He looks at me and silence passes between us. I just stare at him and wait.

"No. But I see someone I wouldn't mind being with." That's all I need I brush his long dark hair out of his face and kiss him. Not for long but long enough to feel the electric jolt I get from the contact. I pull back breathless.

"Please tell me you felt that too." I say.

"Oh I felt it."

"Good! Then be here tomorrow. Same time." With that I walk over to Lissa and Christian.

"Who's the hottie?" Lissa asks. Christian look at her in shock.

"Excuse me?" She ignores him and turns back to me.

"I don't know." I say. And that's honesty cause I legitimately don't know who it was.

"You mean you kisses a guy you don't even know?" She asks like it was a big deal. I nod. "That's my girl." Then she high fives me. I laugh.

"I told him to meet me here at this time tomorrow." I say. "I'm gonna try to get him in my bed." I grin evilly, and Christian rolls his eyes muttering,

"I'm going to the bathroom." I laugh.

"Well you ready?"

"Sure." We get up and head out to the car. Then we have to wait up for Christian doing whatever it is he's doing.

"Finally!" I exclaim. "Were you shitting?"

"ROSE!"

"What? Just asking a question." Christian ignores me and takes me home to my apartment. I nod my thanks and go and take a shower. For the next few hours I lie in bed restless waiting for the time to come when I see the hot dude again.


	2. Chapter 2

All I do the next day is think about his deep brown eyes, and the way I can easily get lost in them. His long dark brown hair that spill out around his face. I can't wait until I get to see him again. But right now I'm sitting in physics being bored out of my mind. I am sketching a picture of a dog. (It doesn't look like a dog but that's what it is.) College was never something I wanted to do but I figured I should at least get my degree. Suddenly though the door opens and I hear a familiar voice say, "Excuse me sir," (Sir referring to Mr. Daniels the teacher.) "But can I speak to Viktoria for a second." My head shoots up and makes contact with the same gorgeous eyes from last night. My heart skips a beat. He's staring right at me and in his eyes I see recognition. A girl, who I expect to be Viktoria, gets up and walks over to him and they walk out into the hall. I sit there shell shocked. _Was that his girlfriend?_ I erase the thought immediately. I mean if he had a girlfriend he wouldn't have let me kiss him the night before. I returned my eyes to my messed up dog. Wow tonight would be interesting.

_Sometime later._

I have 2 hours before I go to the bar. I take a shower, blow dry my hair put on a sexy bra and matching underwear. Then I get into a clinging purple dress. I look into the mirror and am satisfied with my work. I call a cab and head over to the bar. Once there I make a beeline for the bartender tell him to get me a bud light. I feel his presence behind me and turn around with a smile. "I knew you'd come."

"Why wouldn't I?" I smile. "After seeing how beautiful you looked earlier I couldn't stay away." He was referring to when he saw me in class. "I didn't know you were a college student."

"Yup. I might as well get a degree."

"My places or yours?" He asks and I smile.

"Mine." He kisses me and takes my hand leading me to a cab. We make out in the back not even paying attention to the driver probably staring in shock at us. When we make it to my place we tip the driver and race to my apartment. I take my keys and thrash them around trying to open the door. Finally I get it open and barely make it inside when Dimitri turns me around and kisses me. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He closes the door and I realize he doesn't know where my bedroom is. I jump down and grab his hand pulling him in the direction. Once there I push him down on the bed, and get on top of him kissing him the whole time. Then I take off his shirt and feel his amazing abs. He pulls off my shirt, then my pants. I take his pants off as well followed by his boxers. He kisses his way down to my breasts where he takes off my bra and tosses it across the room. After that my panties come off and we bring our bodies together. After we reach our climaxes we fall back onto the covers exhausted and I replay everything back in my head. We're still embracing not saying anything. I remember the way his hand brushed my skin. And the electric shock coming from every touch. I never believed in having a soul mate. But now I'm starting to think he's The One.


End file.
